futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Grand Theft Auto VI (The Resistance)
Grand Theft Auto VI becomes one of the hottest games of the year 2021; it was released for the PlayStation 5, Xbox Cross, iPlay, SmachFusion and Windows PC in addition to Android tablets and more smart television sets. Summary Taking place in Vice City, Panama. Grand Theft Auto VI allows a player to control a 29 year-old niece and 46 year-old atheist homosexual businessman as she profits from cleaning up the city from the effects of the Great Recession of 2008-17. Players may get purchase gift shops, theme parks, ladies' clothing stores, flea markets and shopping plazas to profit off the tourists who are finally free to travel again. While the player is profiting from the vulnerable tourists, Vice City is being invaded by the New World Order Nation, who force people between the ages of 13 and 31 into slave labor. There are two protagonists in the game, Melanie Hernandez, an former police officer. She gave up her badge and is now affiliated with the Cuban gang in Little Havana wants revenge on the Haitian gang members and Russian mafia who murdered her parents and her sibilings. She will do whatever it takes to get that revenge that she wants, from helping her Cuban gang members to even helping the corrupt and crooked police officers in Vice City. Voiced by Eva Mendes. Robert Foster, an atheist homosexual businessman that has lose in his big race and he lost everything and he's forced to do bigger crimes to get money. Voiced by Ryan Gosling. The graphic engine of the game is RAGE 2.0. Bonus missions include two-player rampages, secret tank rampages, time travel to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories to fix up some mistakes made by Tommy Vercetti and a mini-game involving fixing the mayoral elections to the player's favor. In addition to being able to kill wildlife for food and money, players can also listen to real-life radio stations from the Miami area through a broadband Internet connection. Cameos in the game include Donald Trump, Tim Pawlenty, Michelle Obama, Hillary Rodham Clinton, Chris Crocker, LeBron James and Metta World Peace. In the game, Tim Pawlenty explains to people that there are "Paw-lenty of jobs, Paw-lenty of fuel and Paw-lenty of money for everyone to enjoy for decades to come." Players will be able to fly the United States when they are doing missions and can play sports in-game like basketball, baseball, tennis, golf, soccer, boxing, professional wrestling, hockey, bowling and swimming. Experience points are increased every time physical activity is played out; which can be used to improve the player's stats when she levels up. The maximum level that a player can reach in this game is level 665; it was scheduled to go up to level 700 before people started to complain about the dangers of gamers bragging about their characters reaching "level 666." Grand Theft Auto Online Due to the success of Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, the online multiplayer mode returns in Grand Theft Auto VI. This time, a single game can support up to 100 players in one session. There is also the availability the create crews that can support to 10,000 players and also the availability to do with high profile heists. In February of 2021, an update to Grand Theft Auto Online was released where the player can be able to travel in Florida with all new opportunities in each areas. The new cities in Florida in the HD Universe would be Pango, which can be a combination of Tampa and St. Petersburg, Mercado, based on Orlando, Andrewville, based on Jacksonville, Aplachee, based on Tallahassee, Laguana Beach, based on Daytona Beach and Fort Daytona, based on Fort Lauderdale with all new opportunities with each areas, and in March 2021, an update to Grand Theft Auto Online was released where the player can be able to travel to Liberty City, Los Santos, San Fierro and Las Venturas with all new opportunities with each areas. Ratings IGN.com gave this game a 7.5 out of 10 rating while giving Euro Truck Simulator 4 a 4.5 out of 10 rating and Saints Row VIII a 7.2 out of 10 rating. Category:Entertainment Category:Recreation Category:Video Games Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Rockstar Games Category:The Resistance